Renegades
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, finally caught. Catch their last moments before finally getting what fate has been trying to deal the Winchester brothers for years. WARNING character deaths. Just a spur of the moment thing after watching the Night shifter episode where they play 'Renegade' at the end. Hope you like it. Always taking requests for song fics, mostly from country music.


_**A/N: OK, so for anyone that's reading this that might be reading the other fanfictions I have up both in the Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries categories, I promise I am working on updating them, my work schedule is just crazy hectic and I haven't really had time for much. So here's a little something to hold you over.**_

"I didn't even know they still _did _hangings." I whispered to Andi, who was staring up at the gallows with a forlorn look on her face. I felt my heart hammering against my chest as I eyed the nooses hanging high above us as gray clouds slowly rolled in. Andi didn't respond as she dropped her gaze to Sam and Dean Winchester, her eyes misting over with tears. My heart jumped as I realized that Sam's gaze hadn't left me since they brought them out.

"Well, when you're wanted for murder, grave desecration and theft, along with breaking and entering, can you blame them for wanting to it this way? After all, how many times have our boys broke out of prisons?" Andi asked in a hoarse voice. I jumped at the sound of her voice, startled to the point my heart skipped a beat. I grabbed Andi's wrist and waded through the crowd, speaking as we walked.

"Dean didn't even commit that murder. And the grave desecrations, theft and breaking and entering were all for good causes." I hissed, glaring at the police officer that stood next to them, the one that had brought them in to begin with, daring him to stop us as we made our way past him. He eyed us, but didn't say anything as we stopped in front of the boys. It broke my heart to see them standing there in shackles, their eyes hollow with recognition.

"Jordan…" Sam started to say, but his voice broke and my tears started ti fall as I let go of Andi's wrist and launched myself into his arms. He did the best he could to catch me, which wasn't much. It was an uncomfortable position, but it was worth it to be in his arms one last time. I heard the sobs next to me and knew Andi and Dean were doing the same. Saying their final goodbyes, parting ways, but not yet. I had one last trick up my sleeve. As if reading my mind, Sam's shackled hands lifted my face so he could look into my eyes. he gave me a pained smile and shook his head slightly. "Don't even think about it. This is the end of the line for us." I opened my mouth to argue, but Dean spoke, his voice hoarse.

"It's up to you two now. To pick up where we left off." He said, his eyes still locked on Andi. He paused before turning his gaze to me. My heart stopped when I saw the emotions and tears in his eyes. "Saving people, hunting things…the family business. You two need to carry on our legacy, Apple Pie." My eyes widened at the use of the nickname that barely left his mouth. Andi was his Cherry Pie and I was Apple Pie, both nicknames dubbed to us because of our hair.

"It's not fair!" Andi cried emotionally. She was right, it wasn't fair. We had been there with them in St. Louis and every time they desecrated a grave. We should have been just as wanted and we should have been right next to them in shackles of our own, awaiting our fates.

"I know it's not fair, Cherry Pie, but it is what it is. There isn't anything we can do about it. This is it. Look out for each other, take care of each other and _please_ don't be stupid enough to get sucked into the same web we did." He paused and took a breath, then looked at Sammy. "Why did you tell her not to think about it?" He looked at me. "What were you going to do?" I bit my lip and slid my lock pick out of my sleeve so Dean could see. He let out a low whistle and grinned. "I guess I am a bad influence." We all laughed, but it didn't diffuse the tension. We heard heavy footsteps and I assumed that meant it was almost time.

"I love you, Sammy." I told him tearfully, my voice breaking before I even finished the sentence. He held out his shackled arms, raising them over my head so I could duck under his chain and feel his warm body against mine again.

"I love you, too, Jordan." He whispered into my hair. I looked up at him and our lips met, heat rushing through my body. When we finally parted, I glanced at Andi, who was also looking back at me. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in Dean's direction. I blinked, then nodded, ducking out from under Sam's chain as me and Andi exchanged places. Dean looked genuinely surprised that I would have anything to say to him. he raised an eyebrow and I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Dean…" I hesitated, not quite sure what I wanted to say, considering there wasn't much time. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt his hands wiping at the tears running down my face. "You were a hell of a pain in the ass over the years, but I, I love you guys and you're the only family I've got besides Andi" I said, the tears coming faster. Before I could register what was happening, I had ducked under his chain and was clinging to him like my life depended on it, sobbing into his AC/DC shirt. He held me tight and I could feel his body shaking with sobs as we clung to each other.

"I love you too, Apple Pie. You're the only sister I've ever had and I know I might have messed up over the years but…I'm sorry. You're family, and you always will be." He told me through his sobs. I pulled back to look at him and he broke into a grin. "Everyone knows we Winchesters don't stay dead to long." He winked and turned to look at Sam as I ducked out from under his chain. "Our girls. One in a million." He said fondly. Andi beamed a teary smile and I flashed him a smirk.

"And our very own renegades." I responded. Dean and Sam broke into grins as the hangman's footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Winchesters!" He barked, causing us all to cringe. We stared at each other before I grabbed Andi's hand and ducked back into the crowd I pulled her along until we stopped in the middle of the crowd. Sam and Dean appeared above us seconds later, looking forlorn, but also showing that Winchester pride and bravery as the crowd went nuts. Me and Andi went to work immediately, having planned this out to the second.

"Long live Sam and Dean!" Andi yelled at the top of her lungs. The hangman paused in the process of sticking their heads in the nooses, all three of them looking our way. Andi threw up a giant sign that read _'Carry On My Wayward Sons: Long Live The Winchesters!' _The boys grinned and they only widened when I held up an Ipod speaker I had attached to my phone and started playing:

'_The jig is up, the noose is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegades who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_'

The hangman put their heads through the nooses and stepped back, gripping the lever. "AC/DC rules!" The boys yelled, throwing up rock n' roll signs as the hangman pulled the lever.


End file.
